Musical Inspiration
by gatherthestrength2011
Summary: Chuck and Blair, hate eachother, or do they. Blair, a secret songwriter with stagefright, seems to enjoy her relationship with Nate, until she finds out a secret of his, which leads her to Chuck, a musician/songwriter, more inside, some adult content!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's they are all from Gossip Girl (

This is my 1st story on fanfiction, and I wanted to write down my ideas and see what people think, so let me know please review thanks

PS:I love Blair and Chuck as a couple I always liked good girl with bad boy, and I think that the richness just adds to the fun, also Blair is a song writer in secret (comes into story later), Chuck is a Musician, (it is half the point of the Story ), and Dan and Serena are dating, and have been for Like ever, Jenny is having an affair with a boy older then her, and Nate and Blair are an Item. See what happens…

* * *

Blair listened carefully to the voicemail.

"Blair, call me something happened you won't believe how much I need to tell you about this"

A drunken message from Chuck what is it supposed to mean, yeah Chuck is her boyfriends best friend, but he hates her.

_Seriously he once threw a soda at her for telling her boyfriend, Nate, that she loved him. Chuck then continued to call her a lier and cheat, and say she was too young to love him not to give him any ideas, and it's just puppy love don't lie. She doesn't remember the exact words he spoke then that was of course 4 years ago._

So what could Chuck possibly want, from her?

* * *

Chuck was sitting in his suite, which also happened to be his home, thinking about last night and remembering briefly his call to Blair, he doesn't remember what he said but it could not have been good, at all.

Chuck has always liked Blair, maybe even loved her, but he always kept the constant nagging of if he told her, he would lose a best friend, and she might not feel the same, so he continued to act as if she was the scum of the earth when really she was his muse.

See chuck is a musician, and he writes lots of songs about his life, and some that he writes are so good no one can deny the greatness, but his best friend, Nate, always asks him who this continuing girl whose name is in every song, really is, her name is Claire, and yes anyone seeing that would think blair, but not Nate he is too in love with the girl to notice.

Nate has been cheating on Blair since they were 15, 4 years after the initial relationship started with him and Blair, he met this girl, Jenny she was a few years younger, but very different in every way from Blair, and he loved her, but he refused to break up with Blair, because he liked her and didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

"Don't worry it's just Chuck, call him back see what he wants, I promise you are building it up too much, he probably just wants to tell you to go to hell." Serena laughs with her best friend Blair, " really B, I am sure he doesn't really know, he was probably with some girl drunk, and thinking why not torture Blair some more ok, just call him back ok B."

Now normally Blair would take her best friend Serena's advice, but today she had a feeling telling her not to call him back, that it could only mean trouble.

* * *

**Spotted, B looking at her phone intently after a long conversation, who could it have been, we all want to know B. C seen last night Drunk calling a certain Queen B, could this be the reason N was seen with a certain Blonde up and coming Queen early this morning stumbling out of a hotel in Brooklyn, why down there N, what did you do last night?**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the Character's from Gossip Girl Belong to me,but Tyler, Haley, Alex, Brad, Brittnie all do , made up by me, so if it feels copied its not meant to be

Thanks for all the review by the way, it's my first story and my first 2 reviews were so positive!! Thanks

I had these ideas, and decided to write them down

Plz review thanks

* * *

Ring…Bzzzz…. Ring…. Bzzzz

Chucks phone Vibrated and rang at the Same Time, he decided to see what it was, the Vibrating was for Gossip Girl

**Gossip Girl Here**

**Spotted: B and N fighting about a certain womanizing Musician, while S and D happily, as usual, talked to J about her relationship with a certain UES socialite.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Wow, why would Blair and Nate be openly fighting, Chuck pondered this before realizing his phone was once again ringing, who was that, he looked realized it was Serena. Chuck always like Serena in a weird Creepy I'm your step brother, **Cruel Intentions**, sort of way, but she never called him, he was always writing music, and she knew this and decided long ago that the wrath of Chuck being interrupted, even accidently, was obviously not worth it.

Serena waited for Chuck Bass to answer his phone, knowing full well that he had no idea, and was completely confused as to why she was calling him. Her boyfriend Dan sat next to her, only recently had his parents divorced and she now knew what it was like, Chuck and her had been step Sibling since they were 10 that's how she met Blair, her best friend, before Serena lived in Brooklyn, where she met Dan, not that either of them were poor, but their parents had brownstones right next to each other, and she had known Dan since she was 2, so they were not only in love but they have this whole Cory and Topanga, **Boy Meets World**, kind of deal, but rich and in NYC.

* * *

Dan, loves Serena, and doesn't understand her sometimes, she only moved to UES when she decided to live with her mom and her new husband, which was a mere 7 years ago, so they have been a couple since practically Birth so why all of a sudden does Dan feel pressure from his Dad to look into other girls, recently Dan's Dad hit it big, bigger then Big, he launched a fashion Label with Jenny, see she used to sew things to be original, now she is the Youngest Hottest, most In Demand Designer in the City , last 

week she styled a whole Gala in Pant suits of Different Types, and Colors in the UES, they still lived in Brooklyn, by choice though, because everyone in the Family, except his mom, has more than enough. Reason his mom doesn't have anything, she decided to sleep with the next door neighbor, and tell everyone she was a lesbian, so Jenny Cut her off, and said if you can cheat you can support yourself or she can support you either way, I won't.

So Dan's family just fell apart, and his Dad wants him to look into other girls, even though he loves Serena, sounds like an everyday problem right, wrong see Serena and Dan have a Secret, that is BIG!! And they don't know how to tell their perfectly dysfunctional families, it may change things but sooner or later it will come out as all secrets do, and no one will be able to help.

* * *

Chuck listened intently to the girl on the phone, debating whether to answer her question, why did he call Blair last night.

He decided not to answer and change the subject, "how are our parents' sis" His dad and Stepmother recently kicked him out telling him that if he could make millions on his own and didn't want to have any responsibilities such as watching the younger ones of the house, then he would need to move away and he did but he missed Brittnie, Brad, Tyler, Haley, and Alex, his younger siblings which are all not really related to him, yet he loves them dearly.

* * *

Brittnie and Haley are twins, 14 and show off their new family all they can, they were born in Jail and adopted at the Age of 2, their adopted parent's died in a car crash shortly after when they were 5, which they don't remember, and at 7 they moved in with the newly created Bass – Van der Woodson clan.

* * *

Tyler was an only child in a nice apartment down town, on September 11th 2011 his mom died while at the top floor of the world trade center. He is now 16, merely a year younger then Chuck and Serena, but he hated the World, he hated the War, he just wanted to go back to being an 8 year old with a mom. He was troubled, and needed help but didn't like to admit it to anyone.

* * *

Brad and Alex, were step brothers, but when their parents beat each other to death, literally Alex's Dad, shot Brad's mom before continuing to Drink to his own Death right in Front of the younger ones, at 5 Brad was then the eldest, he wanted his dog back to he went out the back door 5 days after, and the neighbor asked where his parents were and he answered gone now, and she ran inside and called the police when spotting the adults on the floor both dead and the smell was horrific. Alex was 2, Brad 5, and that was 11 years ago, Alex doesn't remember but Brad does.

* * *

Lily Van Der Woodson couldn't have any more children after Eric and Serena so the family adopted the needy ones, and it paid off, out of the eight children, only one was a failure.

* * *

**Gossip Girl Here,**

**Spotted D next to S, listening to a conversation on S's phone, while J and N, once again exit her Very large pad, while B and C continue not to speak. D and S looking Quite guilty what did you do this time D?**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own only the characters not in the Real gossip Girl, I don't own the actual character from gossip Girl. Song from A Twist in my Story by Second Hand Serenade.

I really like the reviews, although more would be great ), I am just writing, 2 updates one day, you guys are very lucky to have me writing this hehe.

* * *

_**Gossip girl here**_

_**D & S looked quite cozy last night, when they were spotted very lovingly touching S's stomach is someone expecting S?**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

_Everyday Serena Van Der Woodson wakes up to lots of People in the Van Der Woodson – Bass Penthouse in UES, but never has she woken up wanting to get into the bathroom so quickly. _

_The van Der Woodson- Bass penthouse is simple, 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, the first bedroom is obviously the master for the family Keepers, as they have been known to go by, the second is Serena's, these 2 bedrooms have their own bathrooms, then the third is for Brad and Alex, the Fourth for Eric, fifth for Haley and Brittnie, sixth for Tyler, the family wanted to remain families, within a now larger family, so 2 other bathrooms, with a type of stall layout, one for boy's and one for girl's now you can imagine all of those teenage girls and boys shoving into bathrooms, good thing Serena has her own, because on this particular morning, the morning Sickness was worse then ever._

_Serena got up brushed her teeth, and walked back into her room already feeling better til all of a sudden she smelt the Eggs, now Serena loves eggs, she thinks they are great, and taste good, but this morning those eggs were not very nice to her Stomach and she was off, after finishing the usual make excuse for being late to breakfast, and rush out the door, Serena Remembered her phone, it was at Dan's_

"_shit, Shit, Shit, Shit," Serena said Dan had already left from his house, and she knew it, "what should I do to get it, I have off period, but its 45 minutes each way, if i call the limo then my parents will know I wasn't home last night, and I am hungover like a bitch ugh what to do." She asked her boyfriend,._

_Dan Humphrey being in a shitty mood himself said lets skip and so they did, good thing too because if she hadnt gotten to her phone she wouldn't have seen the text from Blair, _

**Chuck needs to talk to you, I don't know what about but he seems desperate, he was asking for you and wondering why you were not at school, talk to you soon, 3 B**

* * *

Today, though, was 2 years after that fatal day when she found out her mom was leaving Bart Bass, for her DAD!! And today was the 10 year anniversary of her and Dan, along with the Day she chose to tell her parents something very important.

Why did Serena choose today? Because 3 months ago, today she had sex, which is usually a usual occurrence, however, today was unusual because 3 months ago today, she conceived and as of today, the chance of miscarriage dropped, so she was in Second Trimester, in her first semester as a Senior, now that sounds fun NOT!

* * *

On the other side of town while Serena was pondering her dilemma, Chuck Bass was writing a song, not unusual seeing as he wrote music constantly but today, was not the normal chuck stuff it was Sad, because Today of all Days was the Day he knew he would forever lose his best friend, because Today was the First time he spoke to Blair without hating her, today was the Day Chuck Bass Realized he did not Hate BLAIR WALDORF, he quite the oppositely, LOVES HER!

Now a normal womanizing musician's girlfriend would be screaming up and down yelling he's cured ) but no, Blair had no idea as she waited for her boyfriend to come down into the lobby and go to school with her, that CHUCK BASS had a realization, let alone an epiphany.

Chuck bass listened to the song he just recorded in his private recording studio

_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired  
My world just flip turned upside down  
It turns around, say what's that sound  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_

Wishing that when she listened to it later that night that she knew it was Chuck wanting her, not NATE! So maybe just maybe, he would tell her, YES he decided he whispered to himself " I will tell Blair Waldorf that I Love her Tonight." Little did he know, that when he said this, Blair was on the phone, he was dialing her when he said this, unaware that she had picked up, blair had thought it would be Perfect for blackmail Later when he didn't answer when she said hello.

* * *

She listened intently knowing it was wrong, yet she couldn't put the phone down. And she then realized, Chuck Bass was PERFECT, he was sweet, to everyone at some point, he was Cute, yes DEFINENTLY cute, he cared about Serena, His Step Sister, he Knew her Well, and when he teased her, HE made HER LAUGH, which even Nate couldn't do.

At that moment, Chuck looked at the phone, realized who was on it, and realized she had heard he prayed it was voicemail on the other side, and he could just re-record, unfortunately Blair was there.

"Hello, Chuck, you there, Well if you are we need to talk, meet me at your place in ten, however by the sound of it you are there, cause I can hear the music, and recording. So be there when I arrive ok, we 

need to talk, badly." Blair continued ranting to him, because as much as Chuck wanted to hang up and pretend he didn't hear her, it was impossible to do, especially to her.

So ten Minutes later Chuck heard a knock and Realized that She was actually there, he was in his studio attire, old Tee shirt and sunglasses, with shorts, and flip flops, so he answered the door expecting to see Blair, but instead greeted by a tongue, not Blair's, no, her dogs.

* * *

"Blair, get this DOG OFF OF ME, RIGHT NOW!!" Chuck Yelled at her

Too bad Blair was laughing to hard to register what he was screaming at her, she did have a hold of the dog so she moved him away, the dog is a tea cup yorkie with a very large appetite for Chuck, for some reason, as Chuck had come to believe, the Dog hated Nate, so therefor the Dog had really good Instincts, because Nate couldn't be trusted, and Chuck could, and Princess, the dog , Blair was little when she got her hence the name, loved Chuck, so he believed someday Blair would too.

He realized suddenly "Blair, you aren't Laughing, those are tears, you are the toughest girl I know, who made you cry, WHO?" he asked

She replied " HHee Ddidd, iii ssaw hhim with hhherr"

And Chuck knew, that Nate and Blair were over, cause he was caught.

* * *

**Gossip girl here**

**Spotted- N & J & B looking at each other in disbelief as N gets caught. Later B seen going into C' s hotel room balling, are you gonna comfort her C? **

**You know you love me**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own only the characters not in the Real gossip Girl, I don't own the actual character from gossip Girl

**Gossip Girl Here**

**S & D looked quite cozy on the terrace, S do you own anything but babydoll tops anymore, or do you choose that style for a reason? C & B spotted leaving early in the morning from hotel, laughing and talking, wait aren't these two arch rivals, anything can happen in the Upper East Side!**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Serena Van Der Woodson, officially lived with her mom, and siblings, yet lately waking up In her own

bed has been an unusual occurrence, due to her mother hating her and all.

Her mom, Serena decided was just jealous afterall Serena was having a Humphry's kid, and her mom

loved Dan's dad for years and never got one. Serena was making the best of the Situation, of course when she first discovered it that fateful day, all she could think is where can I get an abortion secretely, but as she grew to the idea of carrying Dan's child she grew more giddy, more excited, and more smiley, each day. Of course rumors had been going around that the reason she wasn't drinking or doing drugs anymore had to be the rehab or boarding school, however it was infact the baby.

Dan loves Serena, so a child with her just gives him goose bumps, suprisingly enough, his dad was not entirely angry at the situation, because he had suspected for a while that serena was Expecting, the all of a sudden obbssesion with Babydolls shirts was a little too much, a little too suspicous, she wouldn't even wear a bathing suit when they went to the pool, she wore shorts and loose t-shirt of dans, and often while in the jacuzzi, she would position herself very abnormally for a girl not pregnant.

Dan' father Rufus knew that if serena's mom Lily found out, Rufus would have two new additions to the household, a baby, and the mom. He didn't mind, he honestly loved having serena around, and she made Dan happy which made Rufus happy, But Why would they be so stupid he kept asking himself, Why?

Meanwhile Bair and Chuck were exiting the hotel, laughing, and very unaware of their company, Gossip Girl…

_The night before Chuck and Blair had talked, and Chuck explained why he hated her so much and they hashed out the reason they stopped talking in the first place. Chuck and Blair, then watched a movie, and fell asleep, others watching them leave, would think these two had spent the night, doing something Naughty, however the naughtiness, as of then, between Chuck and Blair, consisted of Nate now being Down, a Girlfriend, and a Best friend,because Chuck Promised Blair, he wouldn't be friends with Nate after what he did_

Back at school, Blair and Nate no longer conversated in the halls, outside on the steps or in classes. Which made the play coming up especially difficult, when Blair agreed to West Side Story as the Musical, which meant she had to sing, which Means she would need to be Maria, She didn't Care that Chuck was Her opposite, Tony, because he was talented, but seeing as they were no longer enemies, and kissing Chuck would be very difficult since half the school thought they were now together, and the other half thought that Nate and Blair Broke up because Blair Was cheating, because no way could Nate Archibald cheat on anyone… Wrong!!

How often in life do two people, move from enemies, to best friends, well in the next few weeks that is exactly what happened, Blair already spent days on end at Serena's which meant Chuck's but the difference now was that serena Wasn't at her house she was at Dan's and Chuck was the Reason Blair Waldorf was over at the Van Der Woodson- Bass Residence more often then she would have liked, until that fateful night, chucks dad was not there because he was in Vegas for Business

**Gossip Girl Here,**

**Spotted B & C, laughing, and holding hands walking into the hotel, along with S & D, S you're starting to show, maybe you should tell people why **

**You know you love me**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl**


End file.
